Invisible Ink
by Paris in December
Summary: Prequel to Waxing Moon. How did Remus convince Regulus to practice kissing with him? Written for the HPFC Non Canon Competition. Implied slash. Chapters: 1/1. Waxing Moon series.


**Author's Note:** Written for the Non Canon Competition by Cheeky Slytherin Lass on the HPFC forum. The prompt I used was "ink-stained fingers."

This story is a prequel to "Waxing Moon." Concerning how Remus acts: I just can't imagine that he's learned _nothing _in the four years he's known Sirius and James. He's a Marauder and he knows how to act like one. (;

* * *

"Regulus Black. With the candlestick. In the library."

Regulus looks up from his parchment and blinks at Lupin. "What?"

"Nothing."

"It's not my candlestick." As far as he can tell, it belongs in the library.

Lupin smirks faintly. "That's not the point."

"Fine." Regulus looks back down at his parchment and dips his quill again. Slughorn wants three feet for Friday and he's only half done.

As he reaches to pull his Potions textbook closer, Lupin sits down on the other side of the table.

Regulus pauses and glares at him. "Go away."

"No."

"What do you _want_, Lupin?" Regulus says irritably. "I'm not one of your bloody Marauders. I want nothing to do with my brother and his stupid Slytherin pranks."

"Has it ever occurred to you that Sirius and James prank the Slytherins because you all are the worst kind of bastard?" Lupin demands.

"You can't generalize a House like that!"

"I bloody well can. Name one person in your House who wasn't there on Thursday."

Regulus drops his quill into his ink bottle and leans back in his chair, scowling. "You're not still going on about Thursday! It was a _joke_, Lupin. Get that through your thick skull."

"Just like the egg prank was a joke? Or the decorations last Christmas? I seem to recall you being pretty pissed about those." Lupin scowls right back at him. "Sirius and James promised to tone it down. It's not fair for you to retaliate after we made a deal."

"Life isn't fair. Besides, it would take _years_ to make up for all the embarrassment you've caused Slytherin House. We were just getting a little revenge." Regulus doesn't bother denying that the joke was mostly his idea. Lupin wouldn't believe the lie.

When Lupin stays mercifully silent, Regulus goes back to his work. He makes it another three inches down the page before the Gryffindor speaks again.

"You know, there's something I've always wanted to try."

"What's that?" Regulus doesn't look up from his parchment.

"Snogging a bloke."

Regulus chokes and accidentally knocks over his ink bottle, spilling ink all over his fingers. "_What?_"

The next few minutes are spent hastily clearing up his things as Madam Pince screeches at them for making a mess and shouting in the library, never mind that she's doing it herself. Lupin makes no move to help clean up, and protests that he didn't do anything, but Pince chases him out anyway, and the two boys are forced to leave together.

"You got me kicked out of the library," Regulus hisses as soon as they're out of earshot, "not to mention spilling ink all over my Potions essay. _Why did you say that to me?_"

"Because it's true?" Lupin shrugs. "Look, Reg, it's like this. I don't want to make a mess of things if I ever get a boyfriend, so I was hoping you could help me practice."

Regulus splutters over the use of a nickname and the assumption that _he_ might be queer. Never mind that he _doesn't_ mind the blokes every once in a while – Slytherins don't make a show of their sexuality! "Why in Merlin's name would I help you with _anything_, let alone that?"

"If you don't, maybe I'll tell everyone that you did. After all, a lot of people saw us leaving the library together." Lupin smiles triumphantly.

Regulus groans. Why couldn't Lupin have stayed in the role of gentle, cautious, _shy_ tagalong? It's like being propositioned by _Sirius_. And just as disgusting.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're right, _I_ wouldn't. But I could tell Sirius, and _he_ would be happy to –"

"And if I did… help you out… you wouldn't say anything?" Regulus interrupts before Lupin can continue in that vein. He's definitely grown far too bold under Sirius's influence. Not to mention vindictive.

"Of course." Lupin glances at Regulus's hands, which are still covered with ink. "You and your ink-stained fingers will be safe with me, don't worry."

"Me and my ink-stained fingers would like to get it over with, then," Regulus growls. "Preferably before curfew, so I don't get in trouble."

"That should be _I_, not me," says Lupin, "and what ink?"

He turns away. Regulus gapes at him and then down at his hands. Somehow Lupin seems to have Vanished the ink without his noticing.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he mutters.


End file.
